Intimation
Intimation is one of the three Forbidden Arcanoi from Wraith: The Oblivion listed in the Wraith Players Guide. Users of Intimation can tweak the desires and wishes of other wraiths. Intimation has always been viewed with great suspicion in the Shadowlands; many wraiths were convinced that any Solicitors they crossed paths with could and would use them how they saw fit. As a result, the better part of wraith society refused to publicly deal with any known Solicitors. The actual banning by the Hierarchy took place at the turn of the seventeenth century, well after the Breaking of the Guilds. Although some wraiths still seek the services of Intimation, others view any known users with a very strong distrust and refuse to associate with them because of their past reputation. None of their fears are unfounded; Solicitors work with a subtlety many other Arcanoi do not possess. It lacks the ceremony of Castigate, or the showmanship of Keening. All it takes is a flash of the eye, and a Solicitor’s work is essentially complete. It is also extremely powerful and versatile in the right hands, as it can potentially be used on the Quick and the dead alike, as well as vampires, mages, and other creatures from the World of Darkness. When Intimation backfires, however, a Solicitor had better run. Not only does it alert the world to their presence, but it may implant the opposite of what they tried to suggest in the heads of their targets. Basic Abilities *'Twinge': A Solicitor can sense a wraith’s most recent desire. *'Self-Intimation': A Solicitor can resist another’s attempt to use Intimation. Standard Powers First Edition * The Gleaming: A Solicitor can make an object seem more desirable than it really is. * Quash: A Solicitor can stop a wraith from a strong desire. * Deep Desiring: A Solicitor can read into all of a wraith’s fondest wishes and dreams. * The Craving: A Solicitor can give a wraith a strong desire that affects the wraith’s life. * Cupitatis: A Solicitor can subtly direct a wraith into more natural seeming lines of action. 20th Anniversary Edition Basic abilities were dropped in the 20th anniversary edition. * Impulse: This is essentially the same as Twinge. * Excise: This is essentially the same as Quash. * Unfold the Animal Heart: This is essentially the same as Deep Desiring. * Ignite: This is essentially the same as The Craving. * A Single Thread: This is essentially the same as Cupitatis. Alternate Powers Wraith: The Great War Intimation abilities during the Great War are the same as the basic abilities and standard powers with the following exceptions, which replace the skills of the same level or where noted. * Deepest Desires: This is essentially the same as Deep Desiring. * Cravings: This is essentially the same as The Craving. 20th Anniversary Edition The 20th anniversary edition introduces the initiate arts, a set of Intimation abilities available to members of the Solicitors' Guild with sufficient standing. * Know Thyself: A Solicitor can resist another's attempt to use Intimation, and can also resist Castigate and Contamination to a limited extent. * Launch a Thousand Ships: A Solicitor can make themselves an object of desire. * Apple of Discord: A Solicitor can make an object so desirable that any who see it become obsessed with it. * Two Fires: A Solicitor can temporarily copy another wraith's Passions into their own mind. * Adrestia's Communion: A Solicitor can use any Intimation art on both their Shadow and the Shadows of others, even if the Shadows aren't in control. References * * * Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary